She'll Burn
by retwin
Summary: A short little Mal/River fic...Artistic mature content.


Title: She'll Burn

Author: Sidnea Blackstone

Pairing: Mal/River

Summary: No plot to speak of, just smut

Disclaimer: We all know I am not working for the networks because, like the rest of you I'm not stupid enough to cancel something as fan supported as Firefly. I'm not Joss Whedon either so I am using his creation respectfully and with much praise for the creator.  
Rating: AO  
Author's Note: Something inspired by my LJ icon

Beta'd by gwenfrewi72

lj-cut text="She'll Burn"

She is frozen, trapped in a cold, dark place. A place he has been before. She is shattered and broken, reflecting the pain of her past like ice on the ground under a heavy foot. He is scarred by the ever burning fire of his convictions, an' they are a tattered cloak with its raggedy edges barely meeting, his fire casts away the cold around her…Devouring her chilled soul.

The fire in him draws her and she cannot resist even though she knows he is as broken as she is herself. She is a moth in the dark and he beckons her to his flame; willing her closer and closer, drawing her to him, and building the need with tiny glancing touches, she flits close then away again. Teasing, brushing, feeling the flame as it is stoked to a fever pitch threatening to engulf them both.

Six months of darkness after the loss and salvation found on Miranda and he has slowly drawn her from that cold, dark place; warming her with his eyes, and setting a fire in her core that only he could ignite.

She is cold and naked, wet from the rain, her back pressed to the hard wood behind her. Soon she'll burn, it was a promise he made with every glance, every stroke of his hand, and every thought in his mind.

Her chest is heaving as she tries to calm herself and wait for his fire, but her pale skin glows and the chill tightens her nipples and she watches the passion smolder in his eyes, banked by the sound of her pleading for his warmth inside her.

As he approaches, she arches her back and the rough wood scrapes her oversensitive flesh, dragging a moan from her lips. Her hands grasp reflexively at the bark and the look in his eye as he presses his naked flesh to hers, warms her to her very soul. He is hot and hard and slippery wet, and the light dusting of hair on his chest teases her already turgid nipples.

Eyes intense, he slowly lifts one hand and twines his fingers through her hair, holding it tight as he pulls her head to the side, angling her to except his kiss. She is ice melting under his candescent heat as his mouth claims hers, the first fiery embers flare between them setting them ablaze. Her first kiss, their first kiss and it rapidly engulfs them.

One hand wrapped in her hair and the other grasping her neck, he traps her beneath his questing mouth. Their heat is scorching her and she can not restrain herself any longer. She strokes her hand softly over his hip and covers the tattoo there, making him groan and step impossibly closer to her, his hands tightening with impatiens. He is hot, hard flesh branding her like an iron fresh from the flame and her belly is quivering in anticipation.

When his mouth leaves hers she whimpers in desperation at its loss until he claims her neck and laves hungrily at the sensitive flesh. The hand at her neck glides over her wet steaming flesh to her breast, clasping its slight weight in his palm as his mouth sips from her rain slicked skin.

Crying out his name, her hands clutch at his wet hair and instinctually twines one of her legs around his thigh, pressing her needful flesh to his, silently begging for more.

Hungrily he tastes the sweetness of her skin, his tongue enthralled by the feel of her pink nipple against his rough tongue. She is rubbing herself against his thigh, moaning with each press and gasping for more. Standing up right he claims her mouth, swallowing her moans as she draws closer and closer to his flame. One of his hands snakes around her hip and down over the soft skin of her ass, his long fingers finds her center and presses home in a shallow imitation of what is to come. The intrusion shatters her and she would have screamed had he not been drinking every sound from her lips.

She is shaking and trembling and there isn't a coherent thought in her brain as he grasps her thighs and lifts her to straddle him and she doesn't need thought to wrap her legs around him. She feels him where he seeks entrance and the broad tip of his cock stretches her…She is tight, he is no small man and they know that they are about to be engulfed by the raging fires of their own special hell.

She covers his face with light kisses, trying to comfort him for what he is about to do. He strokes her wet hair from her face in apology. She smiles and he sees her acceptance, the love grown from six months of friendship shining in her eyes and then he possesses her, stretching her and she is taking him, all of him. The rain soaked night acts as witnesses to their conflagration.

She can feel it all, every drop of rain on their skin, the bark against her back and the man she loves inside her and they are whole, not shards or tatters, but one. She is so gorram thankful that her tears mingle with the rain on her face and he presses his forehead to hers his eyes scorching her with their tenderness.

He is moving now, making her whole, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other clutching her rain soaked hair and his teeth on her shoulder marking her as his. She clutches him to her, taking all of him, rebuilding him making him.

They are so close and there is nothing in the whole 'verse that could stop them as their souls merge and descend into the fires of eternity. When they reach that final place and share their release, he sinks to his knees and cradles her trembling body even closer to his than before.

She is trembling but not cold and she is in a warm safe place, a place that he has never been before and they tremble there together in the warm fires of their own special hell.


End file.
